Wrath of the Alicorn
by The Creator95
Summary: Born a god, Naruto son of Princess Twilight Sparkle is raised as the Prince of the Dawn a colony started by Twilight after escaping from Celestia. Now Civil war has broken out across Equestria between The Solar Empire, The New Lunar Republic, and the newest fraction/kingdom 'The Kingdom of Dawn'. Now Naruto must end this war all while protecting the last of the humans.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Such a weak child" she sneered at the weeping newborn her own son made jinjuriki it was insane a weak jinchuuriki was unheard of yet here he was, not a single drop of chakra was inside his body. There weren't even chakra coils. "You're not even fit to bear the surname Uzumaki or Namikaze." She laid the weeping child back into his crib and turned to face The God of Shinobi, the third Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi

"This is goodbye for now old man" she began "Twelve years from now I and Minato will return with Natsumi-…" He interrupted her with haste

"What of your son; will you not take him?" he questioned fearing the response.

She began to laugh "This thing cannot even use chakra he's useless to us, he should be dead." Sarutobi's mouth gaped but confusion quickly turned to anger "He's weak and disgusting the only thing he'll be good for maybe is a servant for us." She said.

"Enough!" the third yelled emitting enough Killing intent that civilian's outside began to faint and Shinobi to stop dead in their tracks. While Kushina just smiled and left with a sick sense of satisfaction, he knew that she was always like this throwing away the lives of the weak like thrash, and after a few minutes passed Sarutobi looked down at the still weeping child who wanted his mother but she didn't want him. It didn't matter though; he seemed to cry even more when Kushina held him.

"Cold Hearted bitch" a voice said. Hizuen's eyes went wide he hadn't said that. He franticly looked around for the voice of the intruder only to notice she's staring down at the baby boy.

"Who are you how did you get in here?" he demanded; said person just ignores him and picks up the crying baby who instantly ceases his weeping.

"Awwww aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen." She cooed at the child who in turn began to giggle like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Um miss" he called to the woman who was still ignoring him, she turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry I just completely ignored you didn't I? Well my name is Twilight Sparkle." She stated proudly "And I am destined to be this foal's mother" she said, the Third just stood there completely conflicted here was a willing candidate to be the mother of the baby Naruto but on the other hand he didn't know her or where she was from or what her intentions were for that matter.

"Why in Kami's name would I let you do that?" he demanded. Twilight sensed his hesitation that and it was pretty obvious why he didn't trust her.

"If it makes you feel any better this boy is better suited to be raised by me, nobody else would understand him." she said in her own defense, unknown to him she could just teleport with the baby and leave.

"Is that so he questioned." He questioned, his eyes narrowed at the mysterious woman.

"Yes, and he released an incredible amount of energy but it was a type of energy only nine…..people are known to use one of them being myself. But this boy was born an Alicorn, a very rare occurrence indeed. I only know of two that were born as Alicorn's. " she explained. Sarutobi had heard of these immortal beings but only in legends and children's stories but to have a one in front of him. They were said to be more powerful than the sage of six paths and the ten tails combined; in a nutshell they were gods.

"How is this boy part of a race of god's?" he asked confused by the woman's accusation.

"Well nobody really knows how their made, but I wasn't born like this. I was chosen by my element the element of magic but he is special and I mean really special. For me it started with my power growing to new heights along with new spells I became strong enough to cast, then my wings…I still remember those words my element said to me" She said

_Flashback_

_In-between the plane of mortality and immortality_

_Twilight found herself surrounded in total darkness she was all alone, until a large purple light flashed in front of her. And in front of her stood an ethereal being in the form of a pony with wings and a long horn it was an Alicorn._

"_W-Who are you?" she spoke her voice was bloated with fear. _

"_Do not be afraid Twilight Sparkle I mean you no harm in fact I want to help you." It spoke calming the unicorn down._

"_Who are you and what are you?" Twilight asked still afraid._

"_I am what you would call the element of magic but to be truthful…I am you." She said. This amazed Twilight to the point where her mind threatened to explode from the discovery._

"_But why are you-…" she didn't get to finish as the entity began to speak again._

"_It is time for a new age to reign across this world and we are just the beginning…you will understand in time. Find the child which you will be drawn to and call your own." Her eyes began to glow pure white as her body de-materialized into particles of pure magic, all of it swirled around the young Twilight and lifted her into the air and exploded in a dome of purple magic. Silence overcame everything…the air cleared and in the middle of the crater that was made stood Twilight no longer a Unicorn but an Alicorn._

"_I have to get to the Princesses!" she thought, she teleported out unaware of the consequences that would follow when she met with Princess Celestia. Nobody could have seen the conflict that was going to consume the world._

_Flashback End_

"When I got there she was afraid of me but at the same time another emotion overcame her I could feel it." Twilight spoke softly

"What was it?" Hizuren asked leaning forward in curiosity.

"Fear…fears that I would take the throne from her." Her voice became angry "She tried to seal me up saying that I wasn't ready for the power, but I wouldn't have it. I-I fought back and ran away from everything I ever loved…I've been on the run ever since." She finished

"I'm sorry to hear that." The wrinkled Hokage said.

"It's ok." she said taking off her hood revealing her violet eyes and moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and rose streaks mane. But what stood out the most was her pale and light grayish mulberry skin tone; it was beautiful.

"What do you plan on doing now?" she pondered the question for about two seconds before picking up the baby who looked up to her face and began chewing on her hair.

"I'm keeping him" she smiled. At that moment Sarutobi knew that change was coming to the elemental nations no the world and Naruto would be the one to change it. The baby giggled catching their attention "Naruto from now on you will be my child, you will grow into a fine young colt or man. Don't you think?" Naruto's answer was more chewing on her hair. Nobody noticed that Naruto's right eye had turned violet like Twilight's own.

Prologue End

AN: Same Prologue with a few minor changes, but don't be fooled this isn't going the way you'd expect it to.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I want to get this out of the way before I post anymore chapters. Naruto and the other Alicorn's have two forms that will be shown throughout the story; however this also applies to normal ponies if the Anthro spell is cast upon them.

Anthro: Human-like ponies. Their skin is the color of their coat when they were in their pony forms, and their hair is the color of their mane. Other than that they look mostly human.

Pony: I don't have to explain this I hope.

Chapter 1

The following morning Twilight awoke to the sound of Naruto crying, he wasn't hard not to hear as she had shared a bed with the newborn. Nuzzling him with her cheek calmed the child a bit until a few seconds later. "You must be hungry huh?" her response was more crying. Getting the obvious message she gently picked up the wailing child with magic as she didn't trust her human hands and began to breast feed him; this immediately quieted the baby. It was a good thing the Hokage was letting them use a guest bedroom in his house, flying all the way to Konoha from Equestria was a long and tiring action. The only reason she didn't just teleport here was because she didn't know the exact location of the village, her thoughts then drifted to the group that had followed her out when she escaped. And the event that started the split those six years ago, she dared not tell Sarutobi about it. She had been on the run for a couple of months, but after Celestia had called off the search for her at the border of Equestria she had heard from Rarity and Pinkie Pie who had yet to report in, that there had been riots in the streets of Canterlot and Ponyville. Apparently there was a horrid fight between Celestia and Luna over the subject of Equestria's economy and how it should be changed for the better; needless to say their opinions differed greatly. After a particular spat, Luna and Celestia's feud broke into a fight that ended up destroying the castle and half of Canterlot. After that, sides were taken Luna created the New Lunar Republic while Celestia had The Solar Empire. But there were those who wouldn't take either side and were cast out of the now split Nation; they left seeking out the one who had also been betrayed. They sought out Twilight Sparkle and they found her. Banishing these memories from her train of thought, she felt that Naruto was no longer feeding; bringing him up she could see that he was once again asleep. Covering up her chest, she then proceeded to set Naruto down. Twilight then noticed that his skin was turning a golden color. She could also feel the magic emitting from his tiny body. "Alright Naruto lets go and buy some food, Hokage-sama was nice enough to give us some money for food for our trip home." She said picking up the sleeping baby, pulling her hood up she left the Hokage's home with Naruto in her arms though she was using magic to carry him as well. Extra precaution of course.

Walking through the street of Konoha was a very uncomfortable feeling, being amongst all these humans was strange and yet Twilight felt their glance and stares even though they couldn't see her face and Naruto was covered up for warmth. At the same time she had to consider the fact that the Kyubi attack was only a day ago so their suspicion and concern. Going into a shop that had been surprisingly untouched by the Kyubi, Twilight purchased a couple of diapers, baby food, and a few food items of course. Their trip wasn't going to be long in fact it would only take a couple minutes if she just teleported there; with her shopping done, she headed to the Hokage's tower. Upon arriving she was let right in, the secretary had been told to allow her in only; stepping in she had to admit that Sarutobi was extremely calm about letting Naruto go.

"Twilight. I must ask you, what do, you plan on doing about the Kyubi?" the old Hokage ask worryingly; the beast was an unknown in the child's future.

"Let me explain , the Kyubi may be in Naruto but it has no power over his mind or body. The tailed beasts are pretty much masses of chakra with a consciousness; however once they are sealed they'll need a host with chakra. But if the host has magic like Naruto does, then their entire being will be turned into nothingness. Magic naturally overpowers chakra that is a fact I have seen and tested; so in a nutshell, the Kyubi will cease to exist and there will only be Naruto." She explained. Needless to say Sarutobi was flabbergasted, the Buji that had nearly destroyed the entire village was going to be killed by a mere baby; oh the irony. Now there would be one less Buji in the world, this day was going great. But there was one favor that he had to ask before they left. Pulling out a large scroll from under his desk, he looked to Twilight who seemed confused.

"Twilight I must beg of you to take scroll of seals away from Konoha, it contains secrets that have caused countless lives to be lost. There are techniques in here that must be kept away for I fear of what would happen if they were to fall into the wrong hands again." He said, sadness was present in his voice and body.

"What do you mean again? What happened last time?" she asked with a hint of curiosity, Sarutobi then retold the story of his student Orochimaru and his decent into darkness. The failure he felt when his student betrayed everything he had taught him and turned it against the village. Seeing the Hokage's desperate situation, she had no choice but to take the scroll. Using a shrinking spell, the scroll was now the size of her hand. Putting the scroll in pack where she kept her purchased stuff and other things; letting out a sigh of relief Sarutobi could now rest knowing that all of Konoha's secrets were now safe. Now it was time for Twilight to leave with Naruto; said baby was now awake and looking around curiously. Staring down at Naruto, Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. "Don't worry we'll visit, so please try not to cry too much." Twilight said playfully causing Sarutobi to laugh wholeheartedly all while quickly wiping away the single tear that dripped down. "Goodbye Hizuren Sarutobi." And with that Twilight teleported out of Konoha with Naruto.

Skies Currently in her pony form, Twilight carefully held Naruto in her hooves. They had been flying over the sea for a couple minutes now and had just entered the magical field that surrounded Equestria and damn near the whole world. In the distance she could see it, the Kingdom of the Dawn surrounded by miles of grassland and beyond that were the mountains. It had taken a couple of years but they had made their new home here; the city itself was fairly big and with that came the living conditions. The city was made up of sections with housing being the biggest. The houses were built like any normal house and came with the essentials such as running water and electricity, all of these utilities came from the industrial section. These were the buildings that made sure that the water wasn't contaminated and that the electricity stayed on and was up and running. Then there was farm area which grew food such as apples, peaches, and other food that the ponies could buy with bits at the market area which had an indoor part which sold entertainment things; while the outdoor part sold food. Then there was the development and security section; currently they were the guards and soldiers of the kingdom but they were very unorganized right now since they started up. Finally there was the barrier the surrounded the kingdom, it was made from the combined magic of Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"Here we are my child, we're home." She spoke softly nuzzling the baby softly.

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five years later

It had been a whole five years since Twilight Sparkle had brought Naruto to the Kingdom of the Dawn and now the entire Kingdom was in a buzz about him. Wanting to quell the questions of her people, Twilight had made an announcement to everyone that Naruto was her child and therefore their prince. It was a good thing she was able to turn the baby into his pony form before anyone could see him. This announcement caused a mass amount of cheer, as now Twilight had an heir to her pretty new throne. Upon his arrival both Rarity and Pinkie Pie had taken a quick liking to the child, although Pinkie was the loudest about it often scaring the child to tears much to Twilight's displeasure. Rarity was more on the lines of acting like an Aunt which was fine with Twilight. Currently however Twilight was teaching Naruto the most basic spell she knew, levitation. His horn glowed with a bluish purple color, his target was a small wooden block which began to float in the air. "Mommy I'm doing it!" the foal exclaimed in excitement as the block began to circle around him. Twilight couldn't help but admire his progress; she didn't even know how to access her magic at this age much less use a simple spell. Suddenly more things around the room began to ascend into the air such as covers, a chair, and more toys. She could feel Naruto expanding the spell to other objects inadvertently; his magic was beginning to coat everything in the room. Using the disrupt spell everything that had been floating, simply feel to the floor, she couldn't help but feel a familiar sensation upon feeling his magic coating the room.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" her only response was the tiny prince launching himself into her hooves. The streets below the tower they lived in was always busy with ponies trying to get where they needed to go, but today was one of those days when the bare minimum of one-hundred ponies. Walking the streets with his mother, Naruto was always close to his mother at all times. The tower was in the center of the Kingdom and served as the royal home of Twilight, Naruto, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The sun itself seemed to blend into Naruto's mane; his innocent face didn't make you remember that he was a god but one look at both his horn and wings. The people in the streets seeing their ruler and prince gave light bows and some even stopped to take a look at the young prince, Naruto with his still childish mind couldn't understand why they did such things but he did wave and say hi. It was after all the polite thing to do.

Five years later

In the tenth year of his life Naruto had control of his magic enough that he could control most of the natural elements such as water, wind, fire, and earth; while lightning was a natural element it was also the easiest to master. Controlling pure magic was easy but then again it too was a natural element that he was born with, but then again he did learn from the best meaning his mother and the veteran soldiers who aligned themselves with the Dawn Kingdom. Currently however Naruto was flying through the skies with the Captain of the Pegasi Guard Force and his current friend/personal guard, Scootaloo. They were headed to the City gates where his mother waited for them with her own personal guard. Over the years Naruto had aged quite well in an odd way, he was the size of a normal pony; his mane was very short yet spiky and on both his cheeks were what looked like whisker marks though they were very faint. "So where are we going anyway?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well every two years me and my mom go and visit this place called Konoha; it's in the Elemental Nations where all the humans live." He explained, Scootaloo was only just appointed as his personal guard a few months ago and in that time she had been exposed to very interesting experiments incidents such as being turned into an Anthro. Scootaloo had only ever seen Naruto and Twilight turn into this human like form, but once Twilight had used the spell on her then she was told that she would need to learn to get used to switching in between both pony and Anthro forms in situations. This was all part of being Naruto's personal guard, needless to say that it was a challenge getting used to fingers and walking on only two legs; there was however one interesting thing about the spell. While it would only work on ponies and make them humanized, it could be altered so that Pegasi would get to keep their wings and would be able to still fly with them. For unicorns however their horns would still be there only slightly altered to fit their humanized bodies, but their magic seemed to be unaffected and still in usage. Arriving at the gates they could see that Twilight was ready to go, she didn't have any personal guards as she saw no reason to have any. The only reason she assigned Naruto one was because she was very protective; the trio flew off into the sky heading to Konoha.

Upon arriving in Konoha the trio transformed into their Anthro forms and put on their hoods as their skin color would draw some unwanted attention from the village locals, but then again it's not like them walking around the village wearing hoods wasn't suspicious enough. Looking around Naruto could see that the village looked the same as the last time he was here. Scootaloo was constantly on her guard, her hand holding onto the retractable spear that had been made for her specially. She didn't feel safe here knowing that there were what Twilight called Anbu watching their every move, a gut feeling told her to stay closer to Naruto in order to protect him better and make sure to never let him leave her sights. Twilight however didn't care for the village itself only the fact that she and Naruto had a meeting with Sarutobi, and it wasn't to catch up on old times. Arriving at the Hokage tower, only Twilight was let into Sarutobi's office. "We have much to discuss Hokage?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Indeed we do. In two years 'they' are coming back and they expect him to be here. It appears that Minato threatened to divorce Kushina if she didn't accept Naruto and act like a real mother what makes it worse is that their daughter is somewhat of a disappointment." He explained.

"They won't have him." Twilight began "I raised him, loved him, I'm the only one who understands him. He's mine not theirs damnit!" she exclaimed.

"I know Twilight, but something has to happen." Sarutobi said hoping the Alicorn queen wouldn't vaporize him into dust.

"He already knows that I adopted him, but he refuses to acknowledge it. In truth I'm the only family he knows and will accept, he's my only child and at the same time the heir to the dawn throne." She said in a serious tone. A few minutes passed as Twilight thought of a solution. "Their son died when they abandoned him, Naruto is the Prince of the Dawn and nothing is going to change that. I'm sorry Sarutobi but this is going to be bigger than them and Konoha." She said in a firm but sad tone. In spite of this, she wasn't going to change her mind.

"If that is your decision as his mother then I have no right to interfere with it." The old Hokage sighed with a tiny bit of disappointment, but it was no longer his choice to make. It never was. "But his next visit will be his last as per our agreement; Naruto will not be dragged into the problems of Konoha or the Elemental Nations unless he chooses to help or these problems are originated from the Dawn or other Kingdoms such as the Solar Empire." He explained; now it was onto a plan to deal with Minato and Kushina when they come back.

Solar Empire-Throne Room

Looking into the cloudless sky she could feel a pulling that called to her, wanting her to fly up and give in to it, but at the same time this pulling had power greater than her own. She was but a mere child in its presence; this wasn't Twilight her former student. Nor was it her traitorous sister, no this was someone else someone younger but with the power to change the universe as she knew it. Celestia both feared and respected this power as she was just a piece of a whole.

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Two Years Later

The skies around the Kingdom were cloudy as a guard group of Pegasi patrolled the outskirts of the Kingdom. Their scouting mission was going pretty well until movement was spotted in the distance. "Call headquarters we might have a fight coming in." the captain ordered. From the clouds rose what looked like a ship and indeed it was, the insignia of the Solar Empire. It was one of their weaponized zeppelins; cannons were attached to its sides while twin mounted machine guns were at the bottom. "Call in for backup, we're going to need more fire power to take this thing down!" he exclaimed. The group quickly dispersed attempting to hold on until their backup got here; he and his team were fast enough to dodge the cannon fire but those machine guns were a pain in his flank. Getting near the thing was impossible with the shield around it courtesy of the unicorns that kept it up.

"Arghh!" a pony screamed as he was hit with a blast from one of the cannons which didn't actually use shells, but concentrated magical energy that would cause massive damage if hit directly. The Pegasi fell to the ground unable to fly as the hit had taken one of his wings and broken the other. But before he could hit the ground a blur of pink caught him. Her bubblegum pink hair seemed to bounce as she flew up carrying the injured pony.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" she exclaimed. It was Pinkie Pie the element of Laughter. Her horn glowed with a pink aura of magic, the fallen Pegasi's wounds closed up and his eyes opened up.

"T-thank you." He exclaimed

"No problamo!" she said with a smile "Naruto you can take over now!" the clouds split as they revealed the now twelve year old Naruto. He was taller now and his mane now went down to his hooves or hands in his Anthro form. On his flank was his cutie mark; a sun, a moon and a planet in a triangular form that connected them. Gathering his magic into a single point aka the tip of his horn, Naruto fired a single shot at the zeppelin. The shield broke like glass shattering into pieces that dissolved into nothingness; seeing that their shields were down they turned up the heat and aimed most of their fire at Naruto who simply flew out of the way. Bullets and cannon fire flew at him but never hit, flying from side to side Naruto avoided the attacks like it was nothing.

"Please tell me that this isn't it." He said with obvious boredom; this was supposed to be one of the feared weapons of the Solar Empire? It was nothing compared to his power. "Hyper rush!" the blonde disappeared from sight; a crash was heard as the gun on the bottom was destroyed. Another was heard when most of the right side had been torn off, ponies fell to the ground as the fiery heap came down with them. For Naruto it was sad to have to kill his own and it hurt him with every life he took; this was something that he wanted to end. The senseless killing and a war that devastated their kind; all he wanted was for them to stop this killing and hatred. Seeing that his part was done, Naruto flew back home not wanting to see the fire and bodies, but not before sending a wave of wind that put out the fire.

"It hurts our Prince so much to have to do this." Said the injured Pegasus pony.

Dawn Kingdom-Royal Palace

Naruto roamed through the halls looking for the one person whom could help him; although he was still saddened by the killing, he still had to get ready for his last trip to Konoha. "Something wrong?" a voice asked. Looking back Naruto saw the Element of generosity and self-proclaimed aunt, Rarity. She like him and his mother was an Alicorn, the light gray mare towered over him much like Twilight and Pinkie Pie. She smiled at him but saw that it hurt but there wasn't much she could do for the boy expect comfort him, but he didn't want to be comforted he wanted to end the war that raged on and be the greatest ruler for his kingdom. Those were his two goals in life and nothing was going to change that.

"I'm fine." He said in a calm tone "Just getting ready to head to Konoha with mother." He explained.

"I still don't understand how you can be around them; especially with the way they live. I mean sure we're in a war right now, but we don't kill each other for money or fame or for being different." She said in disgusted voice; the thought of humans always seemed to bring out the pride to be a pony and not a human in her. Naruto couldn't help but agree with her if only a little bit, but not all humans were like that; then again aside from Sarutobi he didn't know any other humans so he didn't truly have a spectacular definition of them. But reading their entire history did give him a few good words to define them; destructive, hateful, deceitful, chaotic and disgusting; the list went on but he couldn't hate what he didn't know or understand like they did.

"They are just misguided and need better care; their kind has known only war and pain since as far as they could remember." He said. Rarity scoffed at his words, she knew how he felt about other species such as dragon and griffons, but even Spike who was once a dragon himself saw humans as a race that sought for battle when there was peace. It was in their history and nature even today though they had a relative peace; conflict and blood still soaked the land. Though even with this truth the blonde still couldn't bring himself to hate them as it just wasn't his nature to hate an entire species.

Konoha

Like their previous trips to the human village; Naruto, Twilight, and Scootaloo flew there. The trio would be staying there for a few days as a sign of trust though Twilight was more concerned about what would happen if Naruto met the former Hokage and his family; the thought of an upset Naruto made her tremble with anger. But their meeting was inevitable and Twilight couldn't help but feel a little scared of what Naruto might do to them, but then again it wouldn't be as bad as what she planned to do if Kushina stepped out of line. 'I won't kill her, but maybe I'll just maim her.' The queen thought to herself. Naruto noticed the grin on his mother's face and recognized it immediately; someone was going to get beaten bad.

'Good thing it's not me.' He thought remembering the last time she was angry. It was when the Solar Empire first launched an attack on their Kingdom, his mother had single handily taken down all of the enemies without so much as moving and when she was done there was nothing left not even bones. It was no secret that his mother was powerful but Naruto couldn't help but want to surpass her in power, knowledge, and leadership. Walking through the gate Naruto greeted Izumo and Kotetsu, the two had been at this gate every time he and Twilight had come here and learning their names seemed like the right thing to do. 'I wonder if they ever saw battle?' he questioned, they didn't seem like fighters but looks could be and were deceiving.

"If I'm correct, the genin teams have already been formed." Scootaloo commented.

"You are correct; each team is comprised of kids from the academy ranging from twelve to fifteen. Each team is assigned to one Jonin sensei who will lead the team of three on missions." Twilight explained.

"At the age of twelve huh? I've heard that these children are forced to kill when the time calls for it, but I never believed it." She said slightly scared that in the case that things went south then she would have to kill children.

"It is their way even if we think it's completely barbaric." Naruto said but this was no surprise to Twilight, she knew that while he did care for the lives of humans he did however despise the fact that they would send their young out to kill and die. To him it was hell.

"Wait a second aren't you twelve Naruto?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"Yes. You should know this after all you were the first one to wish me a happy birthday last year." He said not understanding where his guard was going with this.

"You fight and kill just like them." She stated.

"Yes but I do it by choice. Most of these kids would choose another career in life if they had a choice but they don't. some become ninjas because their parents made that choice for them while others are from clans that require that they become part of the ninja forces, it a pride thing." He growled out but then gave a sad smile "Pride. The damn thing has killed more than its saved and yet they still cling to it like their lives depend on it…the will of fire is no different. Why can't they see that they're killing themselves?" he questioned, but nobody answered his question. Walking faster the trio arrived at the Hokage Tower and proceeded to the Hokage's office. Instantly Naruto grabbed the old man and gripped him with a fierce hug.

"Naruto my boy it's good to see you again." Sarutobi gasped out trying to breath.

"It great to see you too old man!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, he was indeed excited to see Sarutobi. Naruto saw him as one of the humans that he could trust with his life, and that was something that Sarutobi greatly appreciated.

"You can take off your hoods you know, these walls are sealed so that no one can see in or spy on us." He assured them. Taking off his hood, Naruto revealed his yellow toned skin, his now blonde spiky hair now reached his waist and the on his cheeks the whisker marks were still faint but visible. Underneath his cloak Naruto wore a pair of blue jeans and a zip up, orange jacket. Suddenly the door opened surprising Sarutobi as he had told his secretary not to let anyone in until he said so. His hair was sun kissed, his eyes were as blue as the ocean and his face was one that Iwa feared; he was Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash. Twilight stared at him with disgust while Scootaloo had already pulled out her spear and was currently in front of Naruto, she was guarding him from this stranger. Sarutobi cursed his bad luck. Why did Minato have to show up now just when things were looking good, but at least it wasn't Kushina then Twilight would have snapped.

"Hello Sarutobi." The blonde said with a smile.

"M-Minato you're early." The Hokage stuttered out.

"Yes well with Natsumi getting sick, we had to come back earlier than expected. But she's fine now." He explained "Who are your…interesting looking friends?" he wasn't one to judge by skin color but they did look suspicious, Minato knew that was wrong but this was a ninja village.

"I am Queen Twilight Sparkle of the Dawn Kingdom." She said seriously not showing any weakness. Minato bowed knowing that it was customary to bow to someone of higher rank, but he hadn't heard of this Dawn Kingdom. Going back up he looked to Scootaloo.

"My name is Scootaloo, I am the Captain of the Pegasi Guard Force and personal guard of the Prince." She said still holding tightly to her spear, It was no secret that she was extremely proficient in using it to disable, trap, and kill her opponents; adding to the fact that she could fly made her a deadly enemy.

"A Prince?" Minato stated. From behind Scootaloo, Naruto came out albeit cautiously. He didn't know this human so caution was his friend in this situation. Minato's eyes widened in recognition as he stared at the boy. 'It can't be, this is impossible.' He tried to reason. Quickly calming himself down he spoke again "and who are you?" he asked already figuring out who the other blonde was, but he needed to hear it for himself.

"I am Prince Naruto of the Dawn Kingdom." He stated with a proud voice, but something about this human still bothered him. "You must be Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash." Naruto said remembering what he had read and heard about the man. Though Naruto couldn't use chakra and wasn't human that didn't stop him from learning about their history granted Konoha was the only human village he was involved with. The forbidden scroll had allowed him to learn most of their secret jutsu, he used magic to replicate these jutsu but his favorite was the shadow clone jutsu. The two blondes stared at each other for what seemed like forever until "it's a pleasure meeting you." Naruto said shaking the man's hand. Minato was a bit taken back but shook back and smiled. Twilight seemed to calm down at the sight of Naruto being nice to Minato. Scootaloo lifted her stance but was still ready to attack if the need came.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Naruto." Minato responded.

"Dad!" a new voice called out. Into the room came a young girl about Naruto's age, she had blue eyes and red hair; her name was Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki. Behind her was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, her mother. Naruto looked at the girl but didn't seem interested in her at all nor did he pay attention to her mother, but Twilight did and she would until they left the village.

"Who is this?" Narumi asked staring at Naruto like he was the strangest thing in the world.

"He does look familiar." Kushina commented trying to recognize the blonde.

"We've never met so how can I look familiar?" Naruto asked the older red head who simply let it go "well we better get to our rooms. It was meeting you Yellow Flash." Naruto said leaving the room with his mother and personal guard. After finding their rooms, the trio went to sleep seeing how they arrived at the village at night time. Tomorrow would be a busy day for everyone.

Chapter 3 end


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Not a lot of fighting in this chapter mostly just some interactions between Naruto and Minato.

Chapter 4

Konoha

After waking up and taking a shower, Naruto proceeded to walk through the village; he had no particular destination. He could feel the villager's question gazes directed at him; of course he didn't really care what they thought but if they tried anything then his foot was going up someone's ass. That's when he felt it, a hand on his head rubbing it but slightly. "Hey." A voice said causing Naruto to turn around. It was Minato and he was wearing a Jonin outfit; but why?

"Good morning. Why are you wearing a Jonin vest?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm re-taking my position as a team sensei, and well I've been out of the village for so long so I had to be demoted back down a bit in order to rejoin the ranks." He explained.

"That makes sense seeing as you did fake your death, I imagine that the council wasn't very happy with your reason but accepted it none the less." Minato nodded. That was how they worked; blatant favoritism, if he wasn't the former Hokage then he would have been imprisoned or killed. "Now is there a particular subject you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" he answered "I wanted to get to know you a bit more." The older blonde said.

"Alright I shall indulge your request." Naruto replied. The two began walking to the training ground.

"So your mother is a queen huh?" Minato asked.

"Yes but don't be fooled, she could slaughter an entire village if she wanted to." Naruto answered putting Minato off a bit; this wasn't the answer he was expecting. If this was true then he could only hope that his wife didn't do anything to make the woman want to. "But I wouldn't worry, moms not for slaughter unless she needs to." He finished.

"What about you? How strong are you?" Minato asked wondering if he was strong or weak.

"I don't know, I only fight when I need to." He answered "But if I'd have to compare myself to anyone…I'd be at Hashirama Senju's level when he fought Madara Uchiha. Maybe stronger than those two, but that's not really an accomplishment. My mom is just so powerful not to mention she's a great leader, I just seem so small. But I'm catching up faster and faster every day." He smiled. Minato heard Naruto's words and while they seemed false something inside of him told him to believe the younger blonde.

'But someone stronger than Hashirama and Madara…it's not impossible.' He thought to himself "Naruto if you don't live in Konoha then; why are you here?" at this question Naruto was glad to answer.

"Well every two years me and my mom come here to visit the old man, him and my mom are good friends I think. But this is going to be my last visit, our kingdom is being attacked by the opposing kingdoms and I'll be doing my princely duties. So all in all, I'm going to be defending my home from enemies." He explained.

"Why hasn't your mother asked Konoha for help?" Minato asked wondering if the Queen was arrogant.

"Well it has to do with the field surrounding Equestria; it overpowers and kills anything with chakra in it. Anyone from the Elemental Nations who tries to cross it will die; so we deal with our own problems." Naruto explained "This isn't public knowledge; in fact the only people here who know this are the old man and now you. So don't tell anyone ok." At this Minato's eyebrow went up.

"Interesting but this Equestria place sounds big." Mianto said.

"Well Equestria is 92% of the world and the field surrounds it so yeah its fucking huge." Naruto said "The Elemental Nations take only 7% of the world…maybe less." The former Hokage was shocked at Naruto's calculations, but if the boy was correct then the war Naruto's people were fighting in was bigger than any shinobi war ever.

"So if a shinobi village were to challenge one of the three kingdom…" Minato started.

"That village would be not only outnumbered but overpowered as well; they'd be gone in an instant considering the leaders of the Kingdoms not including my mother." Naruto said "Celestia is the Empress of the Solar Empire; she's at war with her sister, Luna the Queen of the New Lunar Republic. Both of them are part of the universal elements like myself." Naruto explained but his expression turned into that of anger for but a second. Minato caught it and decided to lay off getting info from the boy for now.

Training Ground

After wandering around Konoha for about two hours the duo decided to get some training in, but it was more like Minato wanted to see what Naruto had in store considering he was raised as a prince. Minato stood a couple of feet away from the young blonde; ready to fight. Naruto however just stood there calm and collected, his hands behind his head all while looking very much awake and alert to everything around him. "let's see if your claims are true and not just part of your ego." Minato said, using the Flying Thunder God Technique. He was suddenly behind Naruto who simply moved away from the overhead kick.

"So that's the flying thunder god technique, I've heard so much about. Impressive but I have something even better." Naruto's voice was now above the former Hokage, he had teleported but Minato didn't even see it happen. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" from Naruto's mouth fire expelled and shaped into a massive wall of intense flames that took over most of the training ground. Quickly throwing a receiver kunai into the air Mianto was able to get away from the flames. Minato's foot came down on Naruto's head stopping the flames and sending Naruto down onto the ground. Landing on his feet Naruto jumped back avoiding Minato's other foot. Holding his hand out in front of him, the flames seemed to disappear at his mental command.

"That was a jutsu, I thought you couldn't use chakra." Minato stated albeit a bit angrily.

"I can't use chakra but I do however use an energy that's so much stronger; one that some of my people are born with. You know it as magic, but enough chit-chat we must continue fighting!" Naruto charged at the older blonde with a creepy smile. They clashed in a battle of pure taijutsu; Naruto was on the offensive constantly trying to land a hard enough hit that would at least break a bone of two. Minato however was doing all he could to block the boy's punches and kicks. "Wood Release: Prison of Nature!" Minato had no time to react as his legs were covered in wood and vines.

"Wood Release; but how?!" he exclaimed. His entire body was soon covered in wood; he was imprisoned inside a tree with just his head sticking out. "This is impossible." He stated.

"No not really; magic is the basis of all power so its uses are limitless. So anyone can do this, but there are special abilities that I have that cannot be used by others. Speaking of which." Naruto snapped his fingers and the tree that held Minato receded back into the ground, releasing the man. "This is a technique that I learned while using one of my sources of power. Now don't blink otherwise you might miss it." He jumped into the air "Star Explosion!" magical energy gathered in front of him in the form of a head sized ball, it was clearly unstable. And in that instant Naruto launched the attack forcing Minato to use the flying thunder god technique once again but this time to escape. The explosion was deafening and destructive; a swirl of energy exploded and imploded at the same time. The training ground had been leveled and was now barren; while Minato managed to get far enough away from the initial attack his eyes were wide with fear.

'He could have killed me with that, but we were only sparring; was that a technique he used for sparring with others?' needless to say Mianto would think twice before challenging Naruto to a spar or a fight anytime soon.

"Hey are you ok? If you are just call out…I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled hoping that he hadn't killed the man; after all he was a fun sparring partner.

Chapter 4 End


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Wave Mission will not be shown sadly because Naruto wasn't there for it, so since this is a continuation from the last chapter. Also the long awaited conflict between Twilight and Kushina; another thing I need to say is that some of the Naruto arcs won't be shown because Naruto won't be there. So there's your one and only warning.

Chapter 5

Twilight sat silently in the Hokage's office next to her was Kushina who seemed a little bit more than pissed. Sarutobi wanted to resolve this before anyone got hurt, he couldn't have either of them trying to kill each other; that and he didn't want to give Twilight another reason to want to kill Kushina. "Now then why don't we start with the subject that we're all thinking about. What to do about Naruto?" he said.

"There isn't anything to talk about, he should be in Konoha not with her!" Kushina exclaimed.

"He has no family, friends, and no reason to even be here…well unless you count Sarutobi here. Naruto cares for the old man to a degree, other than that you're yelling proves to be pointless. Especially considering that you abandoned him, Naruto's birth certificate is in the Dawn Kingdom. Besides what makes you think for a second that he would even stay here of his own accord, he has friends and family back home." Twilight responded though she was surprisingly calm.

"He doesn't even share your blood, he shares mine; I'm his family." The red head retorted with a smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" Twilight questioned, the air in the room seemed to get heavier "From what I remember it was I who breast feed him for months on end, it was me who comforted him through every damned nightmare, I taught him to walk, read, everything!" her eyes glowed white as her power made everything in the room tremble "And now you come in and try to take him to ruin him?! No I won't let you, your son is dead! Naruto is mine and no one else's; he is my heir, mine to love, my son not yours!" tears rolled down her eyes as the waves of power intensified. At this point Sarutobi was glad he wrote his last will and testament hours before he brought the two in his now ruined office. Kushina had been pushed back into the wall, she could feel the raw emotion that the woman felt for Naruto; the love that only a mother could give. Suddenly Twilight's power lowered and her eyes returned to normal she now stood in front of Kushina with a neutral expression "I love my son and if you try anything to him while we're still here, then I'll publicly execute you myself. Goodbye." And with that Twilight teleported away leaving a scared Kushina and a relived Sarutobi who was glad nobody died.

Naruto always enjoyed the sight of the full moon, its pale coolness seemed to calm him down while the sun gave him a sense of optimism. But both of these feelings could be accounted due to his special talent. His musings were cut off when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, looking back he saw that it was Kushina Uzumaki, she looked like she had been crying and there were black spots under her eyes. She stared at him with sad eyes knowing now that he wasn't her child nor did he belong to her; Naruto was Twilight's child now and forever. Naruto could see it inside of her, the regret and sadness that was consuming her. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered; with those words Naruto got up and walked toward her. He didn't know why but he hugged her, holding on tight.

"I don't know why your apologizing but…I forgive you." He truly didn't know why she was apologizing but he could see that she was truly in pain, her regret for whatever she had done was true. "Come on let get you back to Minato." He said leading the woman down to her home and her family.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice hurt from crying so much but maybe now she could stop. From high in the sky Twilight and Scootaloo watched as Naruto treated the woman the amount of comfort her would treat his own kind. It was in his nature to do such things no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

"He never did like to see others cry, he's so soft." Twilight commented "But I guess I can't blame him for being like this, after all." She sighed; although she didn't like Kushina, she couldn't deny that the woman did indeed feel true regret and despair for what she had done.

"Is it a good idea to allow her near Naruto?" Scootaloo questioned, as Naruto's friend she worried about some of his decisions "You've asked me to lay off him while we're here for a reason. Is this that reason?" Twilight didn't respond. The dawn queen turned around, a dark figure in the distance stared at them with eyes of a hunter. Its wings flapped and it's horn glowed causing dark clouds to cover Twilight's vision of it. "Was that who I thought it was?" Scootaloo sounded scared at the prospect of her being right. Twilight would have to return to the Dawn Kingdom sooner than she thought.

"Luna seems to be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Twilight commented confirming Scootaloo's suspicion. The moon goddess was up to something and it didn't bode well for anyone, Twilight would have to tell Sarutobi of this before they left tomorrow. The next day, Twilight had informed the Hokage of what had happened last night and this information made him very cautious, he would need to keep Konoha's forces ready for any kind of attack. With the chunnin exams coming up, caution was best and right now teams from the other villages were here.

"Hokage-sama pardon y interruption but I have some bad news." A silver haired man said coming in, he had knocked so Sarutobi wouldn't reprimand him.

"What is it Kakashi?" he asked.

"It seems that team 7 is a member down and will not be competing in the chunnin exams." The Cyclopes said in a disappointed tone. Sarutobi stroked his goatee thinking about all the wealthy people who were coming here just to see the Uchiha fight, if he didn't compete then Konoha would lose money. And there was no one else that could fill the now empty spot in team 7. Twilight had similar thoughts but then her thoughts went to Luna and how to lure her out. A plan came to mind and she smiled.

"Naruto could fill the spot." She suggested, her words shocked Sarutobi. He never would have thought in a thousand years would she suggest such a thing, but she just did. "I need to go back but Naruto doesn't need to go back just yet. My son can come back after the exams are over; consider this a non-aggression pact between my Kingdom and your village." While Twilight wanted to puke at her own words, she would inform Naruto of his actual mission. Luna wouldn't be able to resist trying to get to the Prince of the Dawn while he was in a village, she could level in mere seconds.

"What you're suggesting is very dangerous Twilight, but it's a solution." Sarutobi said calmly, he knew what she was doing and while he didn't like her using his village like that; they needed to find out why the moon goddess was here and Naruto was the perfect way to draw her out.

"Did I miss something here?" Kakashi questioned not knowing what was going on.

"Congrats Kakashi, starting today the Prince of the Dawn will be a temporary addition to team 7." The old Hokage said in a serious tone.

"I'll go and give him the news." Twilight said teleporting away.

With Naruto

"You know it's possible that maybe she was after you." Naruto said to his mother, she had just given him his mission for however long the chunnin exams. While she didn't like the plan or leaving Naruto here, Twilight knew that he would be ok. Besides they couldn't put the Kingdom in the danger of being attacked directly by another Alicorn, that wasn't something that would end without lives being lost.

"If you have to turn back then do it where nobody can see you and don't get caught. To these humans you just have odd colored skin." She explained hugging him tight "Don't forget to call me with updates, I need to know that you're ok." She was serious and scared all at the same time. This was the first time she would be leaving Naruto alone without another pony with him, Scootaloo had guard duties and her presence would complicate things. Naruto sighed but he knew that she only meant to protect him even though he was strong enough to destroy this village. He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I'll be fine mom, now hurry and get back. I don't think it's a good idea to leave Pinkie and Rarity in charge too long." And he was right.

"Alright" she transformed back into her pony form and began to fly along with Scootaloo who seemed to look back frequently. They were out of sight and Naruto was alone for the first time without anyone of his own kind to be there with him. A tear rolled down his eye, he felt sad and scared.

Chapter 5 End


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the long delay but Collage is a difficult road, and tiring. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about the followers and favorites I get every day. So nothing is canceled.

Chapter 6

The forest of Death was known for being the death of many unlucky genin and chunnin alike, but Naruto saw it as a perfect place for an ambush. And probably a good place to bury Uchiha Sasuke's body if he ever decided to kill him but they weren't there yet in fact they had just entered room 303 yet that didn't stop Naruto from wanting to murder the raven haired boy; the first part of the exam would have been perfectly easy had Sasuke not pointed out the obvious genjutsu that two of the disguised proctors were using to trick the more gullible genin teams. While genjutsu didn't affect Naruto in the slightest, he could see through it clearly while Sasuke needed his sharingan to see through it. Now they were in a room full of twice as many genin teams had Sasuke been smart enough not to say something. Currently however Naruto was leaning against the wall watching his team interact with anther Konoha genin named Kabuto who had taken this exam seven times before; that itself sounded suspicious. Though I've never heard of him before." Kabuto said looking at Naruto who simply opened his eyes. Most of the rookie 11 were looking at him. "Let me check." He said channeling chakra into his Ninja Info Cards. "That's strange I don't have anything on him…not even a picture." Kabuto said. Naruto only chuckled getting a curios gaze from Kabuto. "What's so funny." The glasses wearing genin asked.

"It's just that it's to be expected that you've never heard of me." Naruto said nonchalantly "My people aren't exactly fond of…ninja." He explained getting the attention from some of the other genin teams.

"Then why are you competing in the chunnin exams?" Shikamaru asked suspicious of the blonde. Naruto had the perfect answer for this question, it would at least get some of the other teams to back off.

"I'm only here as a favor to the Hokage." He answered making other genin back away, deciding to have some fun Naruto released a bit of magic that made the pressure in the room increase; his malice and bloodlust was felt through everyone. Garra's inner Buji immediately silenced itself out of fear, the Ichibi knew what would happen if he went up against the blonde. True death was the only thing that would greet him. The weak genin began to shake and faint out of fear. The door opened and the proctor came into a strange sight.

"We haven't even gotten started yet and you guys are already fainting like bitches." Ibiki said walking to the front of the room stepping on a couple of unconscious genin in his way. After a very brief introduction Ibiki told the genin how the written exam would work; needless to say they weren't very happy. Looking at his paper, Naruto was able to answer the questions without difficulty they weren't very hard. He could only hope his teammates were smart enough to figure them out. After the two hours had passed Ibiki had made the announcement that anyone who didn't want to take the tenth question could leave now, but they wouldn't be able to compete in the exams. At this Naruto smiled maliciously, next to him was Hinata Hyuga who was actually quite fearful of the blonde's smile. That's when she felt it, that malice and bloodlust combined with a power that could kill. Using her Byakugan she saw that is was coming from Naruto, she also saw that fourteen other teams were leaving.

'He's using his power to thin out the competition, it was his power earlier.' She realized.

"Congratulations you all pass!" Ibiki exclaimed shocking everyone including Naruto. Suddenly a large black cloth sack burst through the window revealing a woman with dark purple hair. "Your early Anko." The man stated.

"Well I'll be damned; there are hardly any teams left Ibiki. Looks like you've still got it old man." She said turning to the genin "Alright fuckers follow me!" she exclaimed jumping through another window. Naruto could feel it, the power of another Alicorn. He didn't recognize it as anyone he met yet. Looking around he saw that it was coming from somebody in the crowd, but upon closer inspection he saw that everyone in the crowd was human. This was going to be easier when the gates to the forest opened and the second part of the exam started. The power however was strong, very strong. The alarm sounded and the gates opened; immediately all the teams rushed in to their doom.

Forest of Death

Since Team 7 had a heaven scroll they needed to get an Earth scroll "Anything you want to say, Naruto?" Sakura questioned "Why don't you tell us about your home." She requested. At this Naruto's eyebrow seemed to rise a bit, but he shook himself from shock at her request.

"The Dawn Kingdom is one of the three Kingdoms in Equestria, while still a new kingdom we are the most technologically advanced Kingdom in the world. And the third biggest." He said in a prideful tone "The kingdom itself is surrounded by beautiful fields, forests of life, and a mountain that makes for the highest point in all the world." He explained.

"What about the shinobi there?" Sasuke asked joining the conversation.

"We don't have shinobi in the kingdom, nor are there any in Equestria." He explained causing the two to falter a bit, but Sasuke wanted to call 'BS' on his claim.

"How do your people defend themselves without shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"We have an army, and units of specially trained soldiers that excel in what they do. I for one find them to be more resourceful than shinobi; less bloodshed and better quality." He said taking a poke at the concept of shinobi. Naruto made it clear that he didn't like the usage of shinobi for the more sneaky purposes, he found them useful but the constant fighting wasn't something that he liked. Just as Sakura was about to say something a chakra powered wind took Naruto off his feet and blew him back a couple miles. Looking forward they saw that it was a Kusa genin that had attacked, and they felt only fear.

With Naruto

The attack had blown Naruto back but it didn't hurt him, getting up from the floor he was able to gather his bearings. Looking around he could tell that he was a ways away from his teammates, nothing he couldn't fix with some flying. But before he could get back to them he had to deal with the magic user that was currently coming to his position. From the trees jumped a girl with very long black hair that almost reached the ground and was tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. She wore a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf. Naruto could feel the magic radiating from her, but more specifically the tattoo on her neck. The same insignia that the New Lunar Republic used, the tattoo was providing this girl with magical abilities. "You must be the one she spoke of, you don't look so tough." The girl stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her declaration, she would regret that. Naruto disappeared and launched an overhead attack on the girl that was easily blocked; she smirked as her free fist landed upon Naruto's stomach cracking one of his ribs. Naruto didn't seem bothered it though as he blasted her in the face with concentrated balls of magic, she jumped back a few feet but her face had been badly burned to the point where the skin had been burned away.

The injury simply healed like it was never there in the first place, Naruto's eyes widened at this new development but then again his cracked rib was already healed almost instantly. "A gift from my queen." The girl said with a smile, her smile grew when her entire body was suddenly surrounded by a cobalt blue color. The air around her was filled with magical power as her hair rose and her pupils slit. "Come now Prince don't be afraid, let us dance!" suddenly a long slash mark tore through Naruto's shirt and skin causing him to bleed.

"Lets." Naruto said sending a devastating kick to her neck, the girl was sent into a large tree but all she did was get up and charge at Naruto. The two clashed fists creating a shockwave that destroyed the forest around them; using his free hand Naruto sent a devastating uppercut to the girls jaw. She retorted by blasting him back with a dark ball of magic. Naruto stood up, burns across his body but he only laughed. "No human has ever injured me like this before. What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kin Tsuchi." The girl answered, she too was suffering from injuries that would take some time to heal. Kin could feel the magic working but she needed rest, jumping away she made an escape. Naruto too left but he had to admit that Kin was well versed in magic usage, for a human; her physical form wasn't bad either.

'For a human.' He thought with a blush.

Chapter 6 End

A.N: That's right people; Kin Tsuchi is the final girl! So that officially makes this a Naruto x Kin x Celestia x Luna story.


End file.
